The Matchmaker Program (TMP)
by warmlatte
Summary: Lima pria, lima wanita, serta masalah percintaan yang mereka hadapi, membuat mereka memutuskan untuk menghubungi sang matchmaker legendaris, Luna Clauss. Akankah perjodohan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana? Contain : Cinta segi banyak dari : UK, fem!Indo, Netherland, Fem!Prussia, Denmark, Fem!Norway, Norway, Belarus, Spain, Fem!South Italy Description sesuai mood Author.


Fiction baru setelah saya non aktif selama bertahun-tahun... hiks :'(

WARNING : OC, cinta segi banyak, NO yaoi/yuri, typo merajalela, episode prolog lagi seret deskripsi :(

Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Lima pria, lima wanita, serta masalah percintaan yang mereka hadapi, membuat mereka memutuskan untuk menghubungi sang _matchmaker_ legendaris, Luna Clauss. Akankah perjodohan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana?

.

.

.

 **Hetalia Fanfiction**

 **The Matchmaker**

.

Starring

.

 _Mathias Kohler_

 _Lukas Bondevik_

 _Arthur Kirkland_

 _Willem de Vries (Netherland)_

 _Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_

 _._

 _Marit Nilsen (Fem Norway)_

 _Natalia Arlovskaya_

 _Atika Airlangga Arya (Fem Indo)_

 _Luciana Vargas_

 _Julia 'Julchen' Beilschmidt_

.

.

.

.

Ding Dong.

Bel kastil tua kediaman Luna berdenting kembali. Sudah ada 9 tamu di kastilnya, artinya ini yang terakhir. Seorang pelayan wanita buru-buru berjalan menuju pintu, langsung menyambut kedatangan tamu.

"Selamat datang di kediaman sementara Nona Luna Clauss! Anda pastilah Nona Atika Airlanga Arya, kami sudah menanti anda, silahkan masuk…" seorang wanita berpakaian pelayan membukakan pintu, ketika Atika baru saja akan menekan bel untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sebenarnya… Airlangga, bukan Airlanga," kata Atika ragu-ragu. Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum.

"Silahkan masuk, Nona," Wanita itu mempersilahkan.

Atika melangkah masuk ke dalam kastil. _Well,_ ekspektasinya mengenai isi kastil ternyata salah besar. Kastil ini tak seseram yang dibayangkannya. Tidak bernuansa hitam-merah seperti kastil-kastil di film Dracula, justru isi kastil lebih mirip dengan istana musim panas kerajaan Inggris. Dinding berlapis _wallpaper_ bunga-bunga merah muda yang kuno, tetapi terkesan elegan. Mebel-mebel dicat putih, memberi suasana yang rapi dan bersih. Luna ternyata memiliki selera yang bagus, pikir Atika.

"Sebelum acara dimulai, peserta wanita dan pria menunggu di ruangan yang berbeda. Silahkan ikuti saya, Nona. Ruang tunggu wanita ada di sebelah sini," terang pelayan wanita itu sebari berbelok ke lorong kanan ketika mereka tiba di persimpangan lorong.

Ketika Atika memasuki ruang tunggu untuk wanita itu, dirinya hampir mengira telah salah memasuki ruang peserta kontes kecantikan. Keempat wanita lainnya begitu menarik, elegan, dan cantik. Mereka berdandan, berpakaian mewah, dan rambut mereka… begitu indah. _Well,_ kecuali seorang wanita dengan iris merah dan rambut kelabu. Nampaknya, dia sama malasnya dengan Atika dalam urusan berdandan. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa ia mengikuti acara ini.

"Nona-nona! Perkenalkan teman baru kalian, Atika Airlangga Arya. Dia keturunan Indonesia, umurnya 23 tahun, pekerjaannya sebagai penulis bebas, dan hobinya adalah…"

" _Diving_ ," sambung Atika.

"Ya, _diving_. Silahkan berkenalan dahulu, Nona Luna akan segera memulai acara ini," Pelayan wanita itu kemudian meninggalkan ruangan.

"Wow, apa harus segamblang itu?" tanya Atika beberapa saat setelah pelayan itu keluar.

"Tenang, kawan! Kami juga memulainya dengan cara yang sama, kok!" sambut gadis dengan rambut kelabu tadi. Dia terlihat menarik, meskipun rambut panjangnya dibiarkan terurai berantakan, dan meskipun dirinya hanya mengenakan setelah casual biasa dengan kemeja dan _sneakers_ merah. "Aku Julia, tapi biasa dipanggil Julchen," sambungnya lagi. Dia seperti penyanyi rocker bagi Atika.

Wanita dengan rambut ikal coklat sebahu, menghampiri Atika lalu menyodorkan tangannya, "Aku Luciana, Senang berkenalan denganmu, Atika," Wanita itu berusaha tersenyum, namun tetap saja wajahnya terkesan cemberut. Dia mengenakan _short dress_ berwarna coklat. Sebuah pita berwarna coklat tua melingkar di pinggangnya. Mirip dengan seragam PNS di Indonesia.

Atika menyambut tangannya dengan gugup, "Aku Atika, kau berasal dari mana?"

"Italy, aku lahir di Italy. Menetap di Oslo karena urusan pekerjaan,"

"Apa pekerjaanmu? Ya… jika aku boleh mengetahuinya,"

"Akuntan," jawab Luci singkat. Atika hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

"Atika! Kemari!" seru Julchen dari sudut ruangan. Atika segera berjalan ke arahnya.

"Nah, dua wanita cantik ini adalah Marit, dan Natalia," kata Julchen sebari menarik Atika mendekat. Di pojok ruangan terdapat dua orang wanita berkulit pucat tengah asik membaca buku . Mereka duduk tak jauh dari rak buku yang terbuat dari kayu.

Begitu melihat kedatangan Atika, kedua wanita itu segera bangkit.

"Aku Marit Nilsen, senang berkenalan denganmu," kata wanita dengan iris mata yang berwarna ungu pucat. Wanita itu mengangguk singkat. "Aku adalah seorang penari,"

"Balet?" tanya Atika bersemangat

"Aku menarikan banyak tarian, tapi, ya… salah satunya itu,"

"Wow, hebat sekali!"

Gadis di samping kanan Marit menyodorkan tangannya, "Natalia Arlovskaya," kata wanita itu. Natalia memiliki perawakan yang cukup mirip dengan Marit, hanya saja aura Natalia lebih terkesan menyeramkan daripada cantik. Dan rambut Natalia jauh lebih panjang.

"Kau seorang penari juga, Natalia?" tanya Atika.

Julchen terbahak, "Tentu saja bukan, At!"

Natalia terlihat sedikit memelototi Julchen, membuat wanita itu seketika berhenti tertawa. "Aku seorang pianis, tergabung pada beberapa orkestra, terkadang juga bermain di restoran-restoran kota,"

"Oh, _I see…_ "

DONG DONG DONG.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dentingan bel yang sangat keras.

"Ada tamu lagi?" tanya Atika.

"Bukan," jawab Marit.

Natalia menyambung, "Ini artinya, acara segera dimulai,"

* * *

…

Kini para wanita dan pria berada dalam satu ruangan, namun masih dipisahkan oleh sebuah tirai merah. Pelayan wanita yang tadi membukakan pintu untuk Atika, masuk ke dalam ruangan didampingi seorang pelayan pria yang membawa pengeras suara berukuran kecil di baki yang memiliki roda.

"Nona Luna sudah berada disini," kata pelayan wanita itu tiba-tiba.

"Mana?" seru suara lantang dari sisi ruangan pria.

"Disini," jawab pelayan itu sambil menunjuk pada pengeras suara.

"Luna Clauss adalah sebuah radio?" sahut suara itu lagi.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh! Luna Clauss tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya," jawab suara pria lain yang terkesan lebih dingin.

"Kenapa?" sambung Atika penuh tanya.

"Oh, _God…"_ terdengar suara pria lainnya.

"Itulah mengapa Luna Clauss sangat fenomenal, At. Dia menerapkan banyak peraturan dalam pekerjaannya, kita bahkan tak tahu apakah dia wanita atau pria, atau kegiatan yang akan dia berikan pada kita nantinya. Dia sangat menutup rapat semua hal itu. Namun yang pasti, dia selalu berhasil menjodohkan orang," terang Julchen.

"Apa kau tidak melakukan survey, _Woman?"_ sahut suara pria dengan logat _British._

" _Woman?!_ Beraninya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, _sialan!"_

" _Sialan?_ Bahasa apa itu, Atika?" Marit ikut menimpali.

Atika baru akan menjawab, ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara pria dari sisi lain ruangan. "Bahasa Indonesia, benar?" sahut suara berat itu, _sotoy._

Atika tertegun sesaat, "Wow, yah, benar. Ada orang Indonesia lain di ruangan ini?"

"Tidak," kata suara itu lagi.

"Lalu…" kalimat Atika terpotong. Pengeras suara itu tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Selamat malam. Wah, kalian sudah memulainya tanpa aku, yah… _well,_ baiklah. Aku Luna Clauss salam kenal."

"Hai, Luna!" seru orang-orang itu secara tak bersamaan. Sama sekali tidak kompak.

"Selamat kepada kalian yang telah terpilih sebagai peserta di acaraku, _The Matchmaker_. Aku menyeleksi peserta dengan sangat ketat. Dan kalian semua ini yang menurutku memiliki _chemistry_ satu sama lain. Well, segera, maksudku. Baik, apa kalian tahu bagaimana caraku bekerja?"

"Kau bisa mendengar kami?" kata suara pria yang tadi menyebut Luna adalah sebuah radio.

"Tentu saja." jawab Luna.

"Oke, umm. Kau seorang wanita, atau seorang pria yang berpura-pura menjadi wanita?" tanya pria dengan imajinasi aneh itu, lagi.

Tercipta hening sesaat. Setelah sekitar satu menit, akhirnya Luna kembali berbicara, "Aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, maaf. Oke, lebih baik aku terangkan saja, ya?"

Natalia yang berada di samping Atika, tiba-tiba mengacungkan lengannya, "Kau akan mengirim kami ke sebuah pulau terpencil, kan? Aku membaca jurnal perjalanan salah seorang peserta _season_ lalu," kata wanita itu sangat _straight._

"Hampir benar, Nat! Tapi, bukan pulau terpencil untuk _season_ ini!"

Natalia menurunkan lengannya dengan lemas.

"Kau akan membuat kami melakukan perjalanan yang cukup panjang, bukan?" Luciana berkata.

"Tepat! Mengapa?" kata Luna.

Seseorang dari sisi pria menjawab dengan suara yang riang, "Tentu saja! Perjalanan akan membuat kita banyak berinteraksi, dan mungkin membuat kita saling jatuh cinta. Lagipula perjalanan panjang biasanya akan menguak kepribadian asli seseorang!"

"Tukang _show off!"_ bisik Luci pada Atika. Atika hanya menyengir.

"Betul sekali! Oke, karena kalian sudah tahu, aku akan membuka tirai merah ini dalam hitungan ketiga. _Partner_ kalian adalah orang berdiri tepat di depan kalian. Sekarang, mohon berdiri di belakang garis merah yang bertuliskan nama kalian,"

Atika menemukan tulisan namanya di lantai, dia berada di urutan ketiga, diapit oleh keempat wanita lainnya.

"Tiga…dua…"

Marit berdiri di samping kiri Atika, terlihat sekilas senyum pada wajah dinginnya.

"Sa…"

"Aku tak sabar melihat _partner_ ku," gumam Julchen.

"Sebenarnya… apa fungsi _partner_ disini?" sahut Atika heran.

"Oh, Atika…" kata Luci geleng-geleng.

"…tu!"

…

Bersambung…

.

.

Bohong, dehh…

.

* * *

SPLASH.

Tirai merah itu terbuka. Melenyapkan batas ruangan, serta batas antara para pria dan wanita. Lima pria berdiri gagah, tegap, menghadap para wanita yang dengan anggun merapatkan kedua tangan di depan. Menunggu dengan cemas, _partner_ yang akan didapatnya.

Atika terbelalak. Semua pria itu… rasanya tak pantas berada di acara perjodohan macam ini. Mereka… bagai dewa-dewa Yunani yang turun dari Olympus.

"Mathias, Lukas, Willem, Arthur, Antonio…" gumam Atika membaca satu-persatu nama yang tertera di lantai.

Mathias berhadapan dengan Marit. Artinya mereka adalah _partner._ Namun, Mathias agaknya berlawanan dengan Marit. Mathias nampak sumringah, senyum-senyum tak jelas. Sedang Marit… dia dingin, sedingin es. Sama seperti raut pria yang berdiri di depan Natalia. Lukas namanya. Jika diperhatikan, Lukas mirip dengan Marit. Kulit pucatnya, warna iris matanya, bahkan raut mukanya yang datar. Kemudian, Atika beralih ke Antonio. Dia yang berdiri di ujung kanan, berhadapan dengan Luciana. Disampingnya, Arthur, pria yang berpenampilan perlente, seperti bangsawan-bangsawan Inggris, berhadapan dengan Julchen. Oh, mereka benar-benar berlawanan. Julchen terlalu _casual_ untuk seorang Arthur yang elegan.

Kemudian, nama yang terakhir Atika lihat adalah nama _partner_ nya sendiri, Willem. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang rambutnya "berdiri-berdiri", pria _pomadetan_ nampaknya. Atika menyeringai lemas, ceritanya ingin memberikan kesan pertama yang baik. Namun, pria bernama Willem itu hanya menatapnya datar. Seperti predator yang sedang mengeceng mangsa.

"Nah, selamat berkenalan dengan _partner_ kalian! Aku beri waktu 15 menit. Setelah itu, Anne, akan memimpin kalian menuju lemari serba guna ku, bye!" kemudian suara itu diam.

Peserta segera berinteraksi dengan _partner_ nya masing-masing. Marit dan Mathias duduk-duduk di sekitar perapian yang berada di sisi kanan ruangan, sisi yang awalnya diisi oleh para pria. Natalia dan Lukas berdiri di samping piano hitam, tampak berkenalan satu-sama lain. Luci dan Antonio masih berdiri di sekitar tempat awal mereka bertemu. Arthur dan Julchen duduk-duduk di sekitar bingkai jendela, sebari memandang bulan yang bersinar terang. Sedang Atika dan Willem, _well,_ mereka mendapat tempat terbaik. Willem mengajak Atika untuk berbincang di balkon yang menghadap ke kota Oslo, lautan juga nampak berkilauan dari kejauhan ditimpa cahaya rembulan.

Willem dan Atika bersandar di pembatas balkon paling ujung.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke balkon?" tanya Atika pada _partner_ barunya.

"Mereka bilang wanita suka hal-hal romantis. Aku kira ini permulaan yang baik… lihat! Betapa romantisnya kota Oslo di malam hari," kata Willem sok puitis. Membuat Atika malah terbahak mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau ketawa?" sahut Willem kaget.

"Tidak,tidak. Maaf aku sudah menertawakanmu. Kau membuatku geli,"

Willem hanya menatapnya dengan wajah _straight_.

"Aku Atika, _by the way_. Atika Airlangga Arya. Kau?"

"Willem de Vries. Kau yang tadi pakai Bahasa Indonesia itu, kan?"

Atika mengangguk, "Bisa Bahasa Indonesia? Atau pernah tinggal disana?"

"Pernah menjajah,"

"APA?!"

Willem cepat-cepat menimpali, "Nenek moyangku…"

"O,"

Kemudian hening. Kemudian hening pecah.

Terdengar bunyi peluit kapal yang akan berlabuh dari kejauhan. Sorot lampu mercusuar yang berputar-putar, sekilas menerangi kapal besar berwarna biru yang sedang berusaha menepi itu.

"Pelabuhan di Oslo sibuk sekali, ya…" kata Willem berusaha mencairkan suasana dingin yang dibuatnya.

Atika, meskipun dengan wajah yang enggan, tetap menimpali, "Aku pernah membuat cerita mengenai kehidupan seorang pelaut. Tapi aku tak pernah menyelesaikannya,"

"Kenapa?" kata Willem memutar pandangannya ke arah Atika, disertai raut iba.

"Aku kehilangan arah,"

"Maaf mendengarnya," Willem kembali memandang pelabuhan.

"Jadi, apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Atika berusaha memberanikan diri.

"Pilot panggilan,"

"Uww... kenapa mereka menyebutmu 'panggilan'? Ada pelayanan ekstra, ya?"

Willem memutar kepalanya ke arah Atika, lagi, namun kini disertai raut dingin seorang pembunuh berantai.

"Oke, maaf, maaf. Kita damai, aku cinta damai!"

Kemudian, suasana diantara mereka hening.

Sementara itu, Mathias sedang bersusah payah mencairkan raut wajah Marit.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku, Marit? _Seriously_?" kata Mathias dengan gerak tangan yang berlebihan, memotong-motong udara jadi ratusan keping.

"Tidak! Aku sudah katakan untuk ketiga kalinya, Mat!"

"Oh, sayang sekali…mungkin kau bukan tipe gadis yang suka _fashion…_ "

Marit langsung melotot sebari melipat kedua tangannya di depan.

"Eeeehhh! Bukan itu maksudku! Jelas-jelas selera _fashion_ mu sangat bagus! Lihat, kau berdandan sangat cantik hari ini, Marit!"

Mathias menghela lemas, "Aku hanya ingin bilang, aku adalah seorang model di Vogue Norway… maafkan aku telah mengacaukan _first impression_ kita…"

"Mat, kau harus belajar untuk berkata _straight_ , benar-benar harus belajar…" ujar Marit geleng-geleng. "Aku penari. Ballet termasuk tarian yang aku lakukan,"

Wajah Mathias yang redup, kini bersinar kembali, "Wow! Kau sangat sempurna, Marit! Bagaimana kau bisa mengikuti acara seperti ini?"

Marit menggeleng ragu, "Pria yang mendekatiku selalu berakhir beku…"

"Kau…kau punya kekuatan super? Seperti Elsa dari Frozen? Oh, Marit, jangan biarkan _fear_ menguasaimu, dan jangan menyembunyikan kekuatanmu, itu hanya akan membuatmu melarikan diri ke gunung es saat adikmu minta restu untuk pernikahannya! Itu yang dapat aku pelajari dari Frozen,"

Marit menyipitkan matanya, "Kau sedang bercanda, kan?"

"Aaaaemmmm… mungkin?"

._.

Raut dingin Marit perlahan mencair, tiba-tiba Marit tertawa, tawa yang sangat manis buat Mathias. Membuat pria itu seketika ikut tersenyum. Muncul rasa bangga di hatinya, berhasil membuat seorang gadis yang dingin tersenyum hangat hanya untuknya.

"Dan jangan membuatku bercerita bagaimana kekuatanmu itu dapat membuat boneka salju menjadi hidup!" kata Mathias lagi, diiringi tawa Marit.

Di sudut lain ruangan, dimana sebuah piano tua berdiri kokoh, Natalia dan Lukas tengah meminimalisir badai salju lokal yang tengah berhembus di sekitar mereka. Natalia duduk di kursi piano, sedang Lukas berdiri di sampingnya, bersandar ke badan piano.

"Jadi…" kata Natalia bersusah payah membuka percakapan. "…kenapa kau menggunakan jepit?" dan menghancurkan pembukaannya begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan pita besar hitam itu?" Lukas balik bertanya.

"Aksesoris?"

"Aksesoris, itu pula jawabanku,"

"Emm, pekerjaanmu?" tanya Natalia.

"Kau?" tanya balik Lukas.

Natalia memainkan sepenggal nada Fur Elise pada piano di hadapannya, membuat beberapa orang di ruangan menoleh sekilas.

"Oh, kau pianis? Hebat. Aku tak bisa mempraktikan pekerjaanku disini, tapi… anggaplah tanganku ini dapat menciptakan hidangan lezat,"

"Kau seorang koki?"

" _Chef."_ Kata Lukas datar.

"Oke, _chef._ "

"Aku juga senang bepergian, menjelajah ke suatu tempat yang benar-benar asing bagiku," Lukas mulai bicara panjang lebar, kontak matanya pun mulai intens.

"Kau pernah pergi ke Belarus? Ke Minsk? Ibuku tinggal disana, aku rasa kau harus mencoba masakannya! Sangat lezat…"

"Ah, sayang sekali aku belum pernah mengunjungi Eropa Timur. Katanya disana rawan copet, aku hanya meminimalisir kecelakaan, jadi sebisa mungkin mengunjungi tempa-tempat yang aman dari kriminalitas,"

"Itu gosip! Buktinya, 17 tahun aku menetap disana, aku tak pernah kecopetan,"

"Sama sekali?" tanya Lukas tak percaya.

"Pernah, sih. Dibegal sekali,"

"Uww… " rintih pria itu sebari geleng-geleng.

Badai salju pun mulai reda diantara mereka. Meskipun kuantitas bicara mereka tak banyak… yang penting kualitasnya, coy.

Namun, tidak diantara Julchen dan Arthur. Perbedaan mereka yang terlalu besar membuat keduanya lebih sering terlibat perdebatan. Sedangkan Antonio, pria sumringah itu masih berusaha berinteraksi tanpa membuat Luciana tersinggung. Karena nampaknya, apapun yang Antonio ungkapkan, berakhir dengan penafsiran yang salah oleh Luci. Penafsiran yang jauh lebih negatif dari apa yang sebenarnya Antonio maksud.

Dan saat Antonio akan menerangkan maksudnya yang disalah artikan, pelayan wanita bernama Anne itu keburu membunyikan lonceng. Menandakan 15 menit telah berlalu.

Willem dan Atika kembali masuk ruangan.

"Lima belas menit telah berlalu, kini saatnya memilih barang-barang yang akan kalian bawa untuk perjalanan nanti. Ikut saya, kita akan menuju ke lemari serbaguna Nona Luna," kata Anne sebari menuntun mereka semua keluar dari ruangan.

Sebari menelusuri lorong, Atika bertanya pada Willem yang berjalan di samping kanannya, "Apa itu Lemari Serbaguna?"

"Lemari super jumbo yang berisi bermacam-macam kebutuhan manusia," jawab Willem datar.

"Gratis?"

"Tentu,"

Atika tersenyum girang, bagai bocah yang diperbolehkan membeli es krim dari gerobak dorong yang lewat komplek perumahan di tengah siang, "Aku cinta Luna Clauss!" bisiknya bersemangat.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

Akhir kata... mind RnR? maaciww


End file.
